Electronic devices such as a personal computer, a digital multifunction printer, and the like include a universal serial bus (USB) interface, through which various external devices may be connected.
As such external devices, for example, a storage device such as a USB memory is used. A method of storing a program for booting an electronic device in a USB memory and booting the electronic device with the boot program stored in the USB memory when power is applied to the electronic device (when the electronic device is booted) has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-211406 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-86344).
Also, in the foregoing electronic device, various boot data such as a media access control (MAC) address, programmable logic device (PLD) data, shipping destination data, and the like are frequently written after board mounting.
Conventionally, a storage device such as a USB memory is prepared for each type of the boot data such as each MAC address, each PLD data, or each shipping destination data, and the boot data is read from each storage device and written into a memory of the electronic device.
Thus, conventionally, a writing operation is required to be performed by sequentially changing USB memories that store various the boot data, and efforts and time should be put into the writing of the boot data. Moreover, since a human-induced operation is accompanied, the writing of the boot data required for booting an electronic device may be forgotten, resulting in a failure of booting an electronic device.